Drinking Games
by Kodelaine
Summary: Hungary gets drunk with Prussia and makes a bet of which one of them can please Austria better. Twoshot, smut, Fryingpangle, Fem!Prussia etc.
1. The Bet

Hello again! This is a two part request for _BunnyHeartMedicine_! It involves a Fryingpangle threesome with Fem!Prussia, and doesn't have any warnings besides there will be smut in the next chapter. I hope you all like it!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The two nations sat across from eachother at the dinner table like usually, eating their meals. The only difference from usual was the odd silence and the nervous expression on the Hungarian woman's face. Austria glanced up at her, slightly concerned but brushed it off, continuing to eat. "So..." She suddenly said, expression remaining the same and eyes focused on the food on her plate. "Yes?" He asked, glancing over at her. "M-me and Prussia made a bet." She said, hesitantly glancing up at the other who immediately stopped eating, setting his fork down and looking over at her.

"...Yes?" He asked cautiously, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad this time. The Hungarian was known for competing and making bets with the Prussian woman, but her attitude gave him a clue that this wasn't one of their usual bets. "O-okay I was drunk don't get mad, she was too but ah... The bet was to see which one of us could please you better." Hungary muttered out, taking a deep breath and looking the Austrian up and down. He cocked his head slightly, eyeing her quizzically. "Please me?" Austria asked, confused.

"Y'know... Sex." She said, blushing slightly. His eyes widened and he sighed, looking away. "H-Hungary come on, i'm not going to do anything with another woman, I-I know we're not married but still, I don't like her that way." He said, frowning at the other slightly. "C-come on please? It's just a silly little bet! A-and if we don't do that she's just going to tease me, i'll never live it down... Do this for me? Please Roddy?" She asked, staring at him with big, puppy-eyes. He felt a pang of guilt, sighing and looking away. "Fine... Just this once." Austria said, a pang of guilt in him as he saw his ex's face. Oh how he hated when she begged like that, he could never say no.

It was early the next day when the Prussian woman arrived, like usually toting a small, yellow bird on her shoulder. "Oi! Hallo Roddy~" She purred, walking into the room. Austria frowned at her, looking her up and down. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" The Austrian said, sighing. She chuckled, stepping over to him, hands on her hips. "Well I gotta call you somethin when we go at it." She purred, the others face immediately flushing as he turned away. "D-don't remind me... And next time you and Hungary have a little bet, make sure you're not drunk."

He was interrupted as Hungary knocked on the doorway, smiling at the other two. "Now now, no fighting." She teased, smiling at the Austrian nation. Prussia scoffed, smiling and letting her bird flutter to a nearby cough, perching on the back of it. "Whatever, i'm gonna be a sec." She said, turning and stepping out of the room after winking at the Austrian and giving him a seductive grin. He rolled his eyes, glancing at the doorway to see that Hungary had also disappeared. God this wasn't going to be good.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor, drawing his attention to the doorway, eyes widening and face flushing as his brown eyes met red, and he finally saw what the ex nation had gone off to do. She was now dressed in a black bikini top, with a white G-string decorated in black lace, tall black leather boots covering her legs from the knee down. "Hallo, Roderich... Do you like my awesome outfit?" She purred, leaning against the doorway and smirking at the man, who only stared at her, swallowing the lump in his throat as he heard footsteps approaching behind him. "I think he does."

Austria immediately turned around, mouth hanging open slightly as the Hungarian woman stepped into the room, dressed up in red and black lacy lingerie, her lips a bright red with lipstick, her hair done up in a bun, a few stray strands hanging down and framing her slightly flushed face beautifully. "F-frankly I like yours better." Austria mumbled softly, looking her up and down. A small smile grew on her face as she slowly stepped over to Austria, leaning down so she was face to face with the other man. "Turn around, love."


	2. How it all Went Down

Final part of Bunnies request! Ahaha I think i'm going to close requests now, i'm swamped with my own things xD  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The Austrian immediately turned around, only to be met with the force of a certain albinos lips pressing against his roughly, eliciting a startled yelp from the dark haired man. She moaned softly into the kiss as he hesitantly brought his leg up between her legs, grinding against her slightly. The Hungarian smirked as she watched the two go at it, slowly trailing her hand down and stroking herself through her panties, groaning softly. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked the Austrian, who was now panting for breath as the Prussian woman kissed down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"N-not gonna say." He breathed, breath hitching as the Prussian slowly massaged him through his pants, causing his eyes to flutter shut. "Yes you are." Prussia purred, unzipping his pants and nuzzling against his clothed erection. Austria couldn't help but let out a moan as she pulled his boxers down, immediately taking his cock into her mouth and suckling on the head, groaning and reaching down to stroke herself. Hungary came up behind the Austrian, grabbing his hair and turning his head towards herself, staring into his eyes. "Can't let her have all the fun, now can I?" She said as she pressed her lips against his firmly, the man moaning.

Prussia soon began going down as far as she could onto his cock, moaning loudly as he reached down, pushing her head down onto his girth. "A-ah, suck me more." He grumbled, Hungary reaching down to his chest, pinching his nipples gently and causing him to buck into the silver haired woman's mouth, making her gag slightly. She pulled away from his member, face flushed and panting slightly as she stared up at him. Hungary smirked, reaching down to wrap her hand around the Austrians cock, giving it a slow pump, the man shuddering and moaning.

Hungary stepped around so she was now standing in front of him, kneeling down and teasingly undoing her corset, Austria panting and staring down at her with half lidded eyes. The Hungarian pushed her corset down, pressing her chest against Austrias cock, pressing her breasts around his member and pushing them together, still staring up into his eyes. "O-oh my God E-Erzsébet..." He gasped, digging his nails into the couch and shivering as she leaned down, licking the head of his cock.

Prussia sighed, eyeing the pair jealously. "H-hey, let the awesome me have some fun too, Ja?" She said, glaring at the Hungarian who looked back up at her. Hungary smirked around the Austrians cock, sticking her ass up into the air and staring at Prussia. "Fine, if you want to do something than touch me." She said before leaning back down, taking the dark haired mans cock into her mouth before giving him a rough suck, causing him to moan loudly. Prussia flushed, sighing and laying down onto her back, pushing herself under Hungary and pressing her tongue against her clit, the brown haired woman jerking slightly.

Austria let out a loud moan as he finally came into the Hungarians mouth, hips jerking upwards as he panted. Hungary yelped as his fluids filled her mouth, letting out a moan and pulling away from Austria as Prussia pressed her tongue past her lips, thrusting it in and out and slipping a finger in next to it. "P-Prussia, ah..." She moaned, nuzzling against Austrias leg and letting out a shaky breath. Prussia smirked, pulling away from Hungary and licking her lips, smirking up at the two.

"S-so which one of us did better?" Hungary asked, looking up to face Austria, panting slightly. He smiled shyly, adjusting his glasses and leaning back on the couch. "Erzsébet did, of course." He said, smirking at the ex nation, who was now frowning. "W-whatever, it's just cause she's got big tits and I don't." She said, growling and covering her breasts. Hungary flushed, smirking at Austria. "Thanks, Roddy~" She purred, smiling at him. "Although I do think Prussia deserves something for her effort." He said, the Hungarian cocking her head and frowning. "W-what?"

"And Erzsébet, i'm going to teach you a lesson for making bets while you're drunk. Prussia, come get on the couch. The Prussian flushed, getting up onto the couch, avoiding making eye contact with the Hungarian. "Take off your top." Austria commanded, ignoring the Hungarians jealous stares and focusing on the Prussians now exposed breasts. "Good girl..." He purred, pushing her down so that he was looming over her, taking his glasses off and setting them on a table behind the albino woman's head, staring down into her red eyes.

Hungary crossed her arms, flushing and looking away as the Austrian started to fondle Prussias breasts, kissing her jaw and using his other hand to rub against her panties, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman. He pulled her panties aside, prodding at her entrance with his skilled fingers, the silver haired woman letting out a gasp as he suddenly shoved two fingers into her. "Ahh, so tight... Are you a virgin, mein katz?" He purred into her ear, nipping it. She nodded, moaning as he began grinding his length against her clit.

He pressed himself against her slit, staring down into her eyes. "Do you want me to?" He asked, grabbing her hips. "Y-yes." She muttered out, eyes shooting wide open as he suddenly buried himself deep inside her with a low growl of pleasure. She yelped, tears pricking in her eyes as she felt him stretch her open. "O-oh mein Gott, A-Austria." She moaned, groaning as he began thrusting in and out of her quickly. Suddenly a hand tangled in her hair, head turned to meet the Hungarians gaze.

Hungary pressed her lips against the Prussians forcefully, said woman gasping and moaning loudly as her tongue slipping into her mouth, Austria angling to hit her G-spot every time, his hips snapping against hers rapidly before he finally bucked into her a final time, the two nations shuddering as they reached their peeks, Hungary pulling away to catch her breath, staring at the other two. "H-happy?" Hungary asked, smirking at Prussia. She nodded in response, staring up at the ceiling.

"Very."


End file.
